


Lance and Keith Make a Porno

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance obtains a camcorder and wants to record having sex with Keith; Keith isn't very into it, at first...





	Lance and Keith Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was actually based on a post by im-with-lance@tumblr.com (post here- https://im-with-lance.tumblr.com/post/166610906956/i-just-want-lance-and-keith-to-make-cute-amateur) There isn't nearly as much laughing in it, but hey! They'd laugh some more when they make more videos (maybe if I write more?)

“What is that.”

It was more of a statement than a question. A rather exasperated statement because Keith knew damn well what ‘that’ was, but the fact it was in the hands of his naked boyfriend, pointed at his equally naked self - well, he didn’t like where this was going.

“I thought we could, you know…” started Lance, stopping mid sentence to fiddle with the handheld camera he had somehow found. “Start recording our sexcapades.”

“First of all, call it ‘sexcapades’ again and there will be no more sex,” ‘for awhile’ hung in the air, as if Keith would stop having sex with his boyfriend completely. “Second of all, where in the hell did you get a camera?”

“Space Mall, same place I got Kaltenecker - it’s great.”

Keith hummed, his brows furrowed and his expression only growing more pensive as he heard the camera zoom in on him. He wanted to slap it away, his cheeks growing pink with embarrassment.

“Well, I don’t want to record our sex life, it’s private.”

Lance lowered the camera, giving Keith an amused look. “I’m not recording it to share with anyone it’s for us, you know, to enjoy.”

Keith raised a skeptical brow. “We have to record it to enjoy it? Pervert.”

“Hey!! I thought it would be fun! I mean, our sex life is already fun.”

The pure pride and lust in Lance’s voice as he reminisced of sex made Keith’s blush burn a bit brighter, but when Lance looked back at him, he could already feel not only his resolve crumbling bit by bit, but his own curiosity flare up. “But it might be fun to record it too, I mean you make the cutest noises when I’m balls deep in your ass-”

Keith scowled through his blush. “I’ll show you cute noises!”

Lance laughed, wincing at Keith’s swats, even if they were only half-hearted - they still packed a bit of a punch.

Keith sighed and lowered his hands, gnawing on his lower lip as he contemplated it. He crossed his arms, keenly aware of the camera focusing in on his naked body, watching the way Lance moved the camera over his body. His skin prickled and he wanted to hide away - this was so embarrassing. How could Lance be okay with this? Still… it would be kind of fun to watch Lance lose it when he was inside of him, from a different perspective. And even more, what did he look like to Lance? He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

“Okay.”

“Aah yeah, it’s show time, baby!”

Keith rolled his eyes, about to lament why in the world he was dating this fool when Lance yanked his left leg, making him let out a soft grunt as his back hit the bed and his hips were tilted slightly. He looked at Lance, ready to gripe, but his eyes met the camera lens instead. His heart thumped in his chest, feeling a little nervous under the lens. He knew that these videos were going to be for Lance and himself alone… but it was still a little embarrassing. He looked away from the camera, his skin feeling way too hot.

“Aw, don’t be shy babe. This is your big moment.”

Keith’s eyes snapped back immediately, his lips pursed and brows furrowed. Lance chuckled.

“You’re so cute.”

Keith was about to bite out a comment, when a hand wrapped around his half hard cock, tugging gently, thumb rubbing. Keith licked his lips, still refusing to look directly into the camera. There was just something about the lens focusing on him that made him want to hide away. He moaned, arching his back slightly as Lance’s hand worked him.

His eyes flickered to the camera for a moment, snapping away quickly as he bit back another moan.

“You’re more quiet than usual.” commented Lance, which made Keith look at him, still highly aware of the camera on him.

“Well… yeah.”

“Just pretend it's not here.”

Keith gave Lance a rather baleful look. “You’re holding it!”

“Ah, that’s true. Still, just focus on how you’re feeling, don’t think too hard on the camera.”

Keith gasped as Lance’s skillful hand had coaxed his dick to full arousal, precum slicking up his shaft and Lance’s hand. He spread his thighs ever so slightly, grunting out a soft moan, a pleading one that made Lance smile.

“Yeah, there we go.”

“Shut up and get the lube.”

“And there is the bossy attitude I’m used to.”

Keith flushed as Lance even recorded pulling out their lubrication - speaking to the camera, declaring what kind of lubrication they were using - ‘water based, has a pleasant smell, etc’ Keith wanted to kick Lance.

“Why are you describing the lube, it’s not like we’ll be sharing this with anyone.”

A threat hung in the air with that, which Lance rolled his eyes at.

“I know that babe, just documenting the whole thing with commentary.”

Keith squirmed as Lance came back over, lube in one hand and the camera in the other. He frowned as he looked at one, then at the other before settling the camera on a nightstand, moving to adjust it. Keith looked at the camera, noticing it was still angled at him. He looked right at the lens, feeling all too aware of it recording his every move.

“I’ll have to go to the space mall to get a tripod for next time.”

Keith whipped his head back to Lance, frown firmly in place. “We’re going to record again?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, is that okay?”

The feel of Lance’s now lubed up fingers against his pucker made Keith hiss, his brain buzzing with the sensation, making him temporarily forget what his train of thought was, but once the first digit sunk in, he breathed in deep, clarity restoring to him. Was it okay to keep recording? It’s not like he didn’t really mind - per say… it made him nervous, yeah, but overall? It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he supposed. As long as it was kept private, it would be okay, right?

Keith jerked when Lance reached for the camera again, focusing on Keith - more specifically, where his hand connected with Keith.

“Don’t focus in on my asshole!”

“But your hole is so cute.”

Keith made a face, not able to hold that face when Lance added the second finger, hooking them in just the right place to make his spine tingle and toes curl. He moaned as Lance pumped those fingers, brushing against all the right spots - places Lance had become well acquainted with. The sound of the camera focusing made Keith twitch, everywhere apparently because Lance gushed.

“Even your hole is camera shy.”

Of course it was - he was. Filming his naked body, getting fucked by Lance… it wasn’t something they did everyday. In fact, they had been rather vanilla until now. Sure, they’d on occasion mess around with some kinks, he guessed - roleplayed a few times, had sex on the floor, in the shower... but overall? Nothing extreme - not something that would leave evidence of their actions like this.

“Focus on me babe, not the camera.”

And with that, Lance pushed a third finger in and Keith’s hips raised, toes curling. He lifted one leg and propped it up on Lance’s shoulder, digging his heel into Lance’s skin.

“Oh, nice angle.”

Keith panted and reached down, stroking his cock as Lance fingered him - those long digits just barely missing his prostate, fingertips brushing occasionally. Keith hissed. Lance was doing it on purpose, he knew he was. He rotated his hips, pushing down against those fingers until - finally!

“Ah! Yes!”

There, fucking finally - there. Keith grinded against those prodding fingers, making them stroke his prostate, making his dick twitch and oh god, he could come just like this.

And then they were gone, making him see red.

“I’m not ready for the money shot, not yet.”

“Well, hurry up then.”

Lance clicked his tongue, taking hold of his dick as he angled it at Keith’s stretched hole. He teased the outer rim with his flared head, spreading precum against it - mixing with the lube. Keith’s hole twitched and his back arched. God, the teasing flutter he feeled from this was pleasurable but aggravating. He was so close to coming earlier and Lance pulled away, and now he was just rubbing his dick against his hole.

“Come on!”

Lance slowly inched in, obviously more worried about the quality of the recording than his needy boyfriend. That pissed Keith off, glowering up at Lance who wasn’t even focusing on him, not really, just the slow slide of his cock going into Keith’s hole - filming every second of it.

“Oh god, babe - this shot is so good, watching me open you up is so amazing.”

Okay, that was hot - but Keith was getting impatient, he wanted the hot pounding he was used to - the deep fucks that Lance gave him, thrusting into him hard and harder, grinding against his prostate, hips slamming against hips until they were both so wrecked and slick with sweat and semen that they couldn’t hold out anymore.

Right before Lance was fully in him, Keith’s patience diminished. He grabbed the camera, taking his leg down from Lance's shoulder and then pushing the other down, climbing over him - making Lance yelp.

“Hey, what are you - Keith!”

Keith grinned down at him, holding the camera now - focus on Lance, who scowled up at him, brows drawn in consternation.

“My turn now.”

Keith sat the camcorder on Lance’s chest, who was about to complain about how he couldn’t see, until he watched through the viewfinder and oh, it probably shouldn’t have been hot as it was - watching Keith reach behind himself, steadying Lance’s cock and then sinking down onto it. Keith even angled himself so the camera could see - his legs bent and ass pushing forward as he fucked himself on Lance.

“Oh my god, Keith!”

Keith hummed, tossing his head back, working his hips harder. His fingers dug into the bed, clenching as his back arched, hips slapping against Lance’s hips. Fuck, he could just imagine the image the recorder was capturing with this - his hole had to be so red right now, stretched against Lance’s girth, being filled up, flaring out slightly with each raise of his hips. Shit, he was going to come.

He looked down at the camera, finally focusing on it - not with embarrassment, but a sly look, one full of lust. He smirked and licked his lower lip as he began stroking himself, bouncing his hips harder. He could see Lance’s eyes widen from behind the camera, his cheeks so red it was adorable. Keith cried out as he came, squirting against his chest. He shuddered and slumped back, panting from the exertion.

The sound of the camera jostling made him open his eyes, unaware he had even shut them. He was jostled as well, until he was on his back again and Lance slid back into him, thrusting hard and deep. Keith’s overstimulated ass quivered and he damn near wailed.

“Lance! Oh, fuck!”

Lance growled, pounding into him harder - the camera focusing in on Keith’s wrecked expression.

“Gonna make you come again, come with me.”

Keith shook his head. He couldn’t, there was no way. But oh god, his hole spasmed over Lance’s dick, his prostate throbbing and fuck… he could feel it, his half hard dick was back to hardness before he knew it, pulsing from the stimulation. He wasn’t going to last long at all, He cried out at the feeling of another orgasming rearing its head.

“Lance, oh my god… there!”

Lance pressed forward, ass flexing as he drilled into Keith - coming deep inside of him, feeling the thin liquid of Keith’s second orgasm against his belly. 

Keith’s whole body slumped, suddenly boneless in appearance as he lay there - thoroughly fucked. Lance licked his lips as he let the camera capture this beauty, rolling it from Keith’s face down his sweat drenched body - those perky nipples, the cum soaked belly, and then - he zoomed in as he pulled out, capturing Keith’s pucker leaking out his come.

Keith cracked an eye open - watching as Lance finally put the camera down and left for a moment, only to come back with a warm wet cloth. Keith didn’t even complain as Lance began cleaning him up.

“Look at you, docile as a little kitten.”

Keith snorted. “Just make sure you clean me up well.”

“I’ll make sure to get every nook and cranny.”

Keith’s nose wrinkled at that, cheeks flushing - but it was necessary. Once cleaned, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s muddle, snuggling into him. Keith breathed out as Lance breathed in against the nape of his neck. The feel of Lance’s long legs between his was nice and being spooned by him was even better. Keith’s eyes closed and he found himself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

\---

_“My turn now”_

That was definitely the sound of his own voice. Keith’s eyes slowly blinked up, groggy as he moved, rubbing a hand over his eye and looked around. Lance wasn’t lying next to him, as that was where the other was often found, instead, he was at the foot of the bed, camcorder in hand and watching the video.

Their video.

Keith felt his cheeks heat, so hot that he could feel it in his eyes - burning. Curiously he moved closer, peering over Lance’s shoulder to catch even just a glance at what he looked like from Lance’s perspective.

His heart thumped at the sight. Did he really look that… seductive? That hot? Was that really him in the video?

He swallowed as he watched how his body took Lance in. God, that was too hot to watch.

“Ready for an encore?”

His eyes snapped up to meet Lance’s - who was looking at him with an impish look and the worse case of bedhead. Keith snorted and reached over to flick Lance’s nose, who yelped and whined, even as Keith got up.

“Aw, come on baby.”

Keith rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Lance, who was holding the camcorder, an obvious erection in his pajama bottoms. Keith gave him a soft smirk.

“Maybe if you get a tripod, we can repeat that performance.”

Determination and excitement gleamed in Lance’s eyes and as Keith headed to the training deck, he heard Lance holler to Hunk, begging him to go to a space mall with him - that made Keith blush, ducking his head as he entered the deck.

And if he knew Lance, he would somehow find a tripod.

Keith smirked, feeling a rather pleasant thrill run through him - who knew being on camera could be so exhilarating…

He focused on the gladiator as he set the level.

“Bring it on.”


End file.
